


Easter Egg

by nickelkeep



Series: 100 Word Ficlets [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Domesticity in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Easter Egg Hunt, Family Fluff, M/M, PB100 Challenge: Egg, Profound100 Challenge, pb100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:19:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Prompt response  for 4/22 PB100 Challenge: Egg





	Easter Egg

“Dean?” Cas walked into the kitchen “Why are there brightly colored plastic eggs all over the bunker?”

Dean looked up from his coffee and smiled. “Letting Jack enjoy an old Easter tradition. The Easter Egg Hunt. You know, the Easter Bunny leaves eggs filled with candies, money, and other things lying around for kids to find?”

Cas squinted. “Dean, rabbits do not lay eggs. Nor are eggs filled with candies. What is Jack supposed to learn from his?”

The hunter stood up and patted his Angel’s cheek before leaning in to kiss him. “Don’t ever change Cas. Don’t ever change.”


End file.
